efffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VulcanKeoa/EFF History blog
Wrote by Vulcan. ---- This is the very first history blog i've wrote. Also one of the first things i wrote on our wiki!. In the History blog, i will tell about things that happend on the forums and the server. I will write about rank changes and new members, but also about people who leaved and championships wich occurred. Ofcourse i cant search for news all my own, and i ask you -dear readers- to search for news, and PM it on the forum. When you have an interesting topic which you want to share with the future, just pm me it. I want to write about things you interest aswell, but they need to be serious ofcourse. ---- The news Reward/Punishment system. In the past days, Seraskus came with the idea for a reward and punishment point system. In this system, chancelors can give members points for their behavior. When you have made a contribution, you get reward points. When you broke a rule, you get punishment points. ( a clearer kind of view can be seen on this forum page ) Base server restarted again. For the last time. FuzZ made an anoucement that he restarted the Base server for the last time. The server and the rcon (other word for admin privaledges) was hacked again. FuzZ says: "server and rcon was hacked by eQ.. i had to reinstall everything, and set up the cfg once again.. the only ones who are allowed to share the pass is fighters for matches/praccys im so tired of this.. and i meant it.. this is the last fucking time.. shit takes my 30 min - 1 hour everytime..." This means we members must not share it to others. Quote FuzZ:"...this is the last time, im gonna change the pass, DONT SHARE IT" A online wedding. Andri and Andrei are getting married today. Andri's so called "BIG EVENT". Andrei's best man is: Dominus. Andri's best women will be: Lucky. And the Priest will be Vulcan Vulcan says: "I have googled for Online wedding for the fun, and i encountered several websites were it is really able to marry each other. Only shows how weird this world could be." (ofcourse this is all a roleplay and they didnt marry for real) A new rank: Advisor "As you know we don't expect EFF to die soon, and so, it must be ruled and carried on. To do this we need active and helpfull head of the clan- Council. But of course Councillors are people too, so there may occure many situations that may result in their difficulties to keep on councils responsibilities. Because of this I want to announce new rank: "Advisor *A*" that will be a rank for Councillors who decide to step down from their position due to not being able to carry their duties or just getting tired by responsiilities on them. Advisors will keep all rights that PD have, so they will be able to acces PD forum, use Instructor Admin, promote to 6th rank and so. This way clan wont loose their experience, as they will advise Council in important cases. Also their spots will be possible to take by new, active members with fresh minds ready to take up all responsibilities that this position brings. Moreover Advisors wont lose server admin, that means that we will have more of them (for which you were asking us for the long time)" These are the words of Seraskus about the new rank. On this day Dzolo gained the Advisor rank from Seraskus Seraskus continues:"Councillor Dzolo becuse of real life cases and not much interest in ja+ got inactive. Because of this Council with Apophis agreement decided to make him the first EFF Advisor." Dzolo has been a co-finder of EFF. and has been a chancelor for 1.5 years. No one wonders why he gained this rank, and we all gave him hes respect. Fenix said:"Nice, good idea. Dzolo was a good Council" Vulcan wich only can remember Dzolo being a council says:" I think this is the most epic rank ever in this clan.. why? not becouse of a free spot, but for the respect for someone's real life. As far i remember dzolo, i always saw him as a stereo type chancelor. Would be a big mistake if he couldnt advice any more, he has been a chancelor for a long time. As far as this, i give Dzolo my respect. He shows that there is balance between games and life, something what i miss sometimes ^^." ---- Applications Cityman on 2010-09-28 Darth Yuri on 2010-09-27 Cloud on 2010-09-28 Jaden on 2010-09-24 matt adler on 2010-09-30 ---- Promotions Doodie from JP to JK on 2010-10-1 by Seraskus. Andri from SD to SM on 2010-10-1 by J.Alcivar. Wellan from A to SD on 2010-10-2 by Seraskus. Trawn from A to JP on 2010-10-1 by J.Alcivar. ---- History of the Rank system. Written by MoDisaster. 17 July 2010 RANK CHANGE: To this day our ranks looks like that: Than Councill after long discussion, and after listening to members ideas posted this message: "So guys, as topic says read it carefully:) Here is the list of changes: 1.Each Order loses 1 of ranks Jedis lose "Jedi Lord" and Siths lose "Sith Sentinel" rank. 2.As there are 7 ranks in Orders now there is 8th rank added. Its called ADEPT. Adept is pre-order rank.(More explainations down there) 3. 2 ranks are renamed: Influenced is renamed to "Sith Disciple" Jedi General is renamed to " Jedi Lord" And roster will look like that: 8.Adept |A| 7. Jedi Padawan|JP|- Sith Disciple|SD| 6. Jedi Knight|JK|- Sith Marauder|SM| 5. Jedi Guardian|JG|- Sith Warrior|SW| 4. Jedi Ace|JA|- Sith Assassin|SA| 3. Jedi Lord|JL|- Sith Inquisitor|SI| ---- 2. Jedi Master|JM|- Sith Lord|SL| 1. Jedi Grand Master|JGM|- Sith Dark Lord|SDL| +Elites and Blademasters without changes So as you see only 2 first ranks from siths are changed: Influenced are becoming "Adepts" Sentinels are becoming "Disciples" There are however more changes in jedi ranks: Padawans are becoming "Adepts" Knights are becoming "Padawans" Guardians are becoming "Knights" Lords are becoming "Guardians" Aces stay as they are^^ Generals are becoming "Lords" Ok now what is Adept? Adept is first rank as you see^^ It will have no "promo date" and will be displayed only on wiki roster. So person who just joined EFF will be able-as in old golden times- to be promoted theoretically any time and watch Orders and decide on what they chose... And now a word for Masters and Lords: Yes you can promote Adepts and kinda accept them in your Order. I have to warn you not to abuse this possibility. It may be seductive to promote any Adepts just to gain more members to your order, you know but its easy way to get demotion both for you and for promoted newcomer... Always make sure that person you promote knows JA stuff a bit, that he is active and you see him on server. Also dont give promositions like "If you decide to join Siths I will give you promo stright-away" etc... Hope all is clear and we are mature ^^ Ps.: But nothing crosses your path to train newcomers and make them your friends and gain new members by this way^^ As ranks are changed remember- Masters can still promo to 7th rank- so for example from Adept to JP and so on with GMs(to 6th rank) and Elite ranks(6th/5th). Ok, so I hope all is clear now. Category:Blog posts